


It's not me, it's the cape

by kachenjunga



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Action, Consent, F/F, Family, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Love, POV Female Character, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 23:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10931943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kachenjunga/pseuds/kachenjunga
Summary: Kara's best friend and National City's favorite entrepreneur, Lena Luthor, team up to save the city from an unexpected menace. Lena acts strange around Supergirl making Kara wary of feelings that weren't there before. Will Kara find out the truth lingering in heart, uncover National City's new secret criminal and finally accept that maybe, just maybe, glasses aren't exactly a good disguise?





	It's not me, it's the cape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mon El doesn't exist in this universe.

We’ve been at it all morning I really can’t take it anymore, Winn is such a baby.

-I said I was sorry, also can’t really afford to pay you back at the moment- I smiled my puppy smile, don’t believe it counts as one though, is it really a puppy smile if it’s my _only_ smile?

-Kara, I love you and everything but- oh Rao here it comes- it was my last prototype, I was supposed to make a fortune with those, it’s not that the DEO doesn’t pay enough but a person has dreams! My plans for a new security camera system for Guardian x Supergirl undercover at night are gone!

I’ve heard Winn go at it all afternoon, I could see him get more upset as he spoke, ugh I feel awful; the details of this “vigilante” project were kind of fuzzy to me actually, I was hoping Alex would explain it to me when it was fully functional, however after destroying Winn’s _hoverboard_ prototype yesterday the whole thing had gone _caput_.

Apparently the DEO couldn’t deploy cameras on public places because of city regulations; to do so you need special permission from town hall, and the only ones who could get such permits where the people or organizations who were listed in the official town hall records, the DEO isn’t on those records since it technically doesn’t exist; you don’t exist? Can’t get no permits, you don’t have a permit? Can’t deploy shady vigilante cameras on various city locations. A vicious circle.

-Seriously Winn I’ll pay you back, I’ll even help with my lasers this time

I noticed him giving up, raising his arms in defeat and turning his chair so he could continue his daily computer tasks, I decided to poke him a bit, who doesn’t like to be tickled? But he didn’t smile.

-Whatever Kara.

He brushed me off immediately invested on something because the screen went black and green with numbers, I didn’t insist, I had already done bad enough so I decided to leave and find something to distract me from how terrible I was feeling.

* * *

 

Flying on a clear sky day always makes me feel so much better, no clouds help me see beyond, far from my worries and heavy thoughts; I like to keep small distance form the city, just in case I tell myself, Supergirl can never be too far, Superhear can only reach so far, wouldn't wanna risk it.

-Home sweet home- I tell to my empty apartment, sort of miss when Alex was here all the time, I love Maggie and _she_ definitely does too, if only I could spend some more time with people without having to be saving them. Is as if lately all I do is be Supergirl… and she doesn't have a very big list of friends; maybe I can eat some of my feelings away with my last attempt at chocolate cake, it came out a bit better than edible, if the chef can't eat it then that means there must be something wrong right?… Wait my phone is ringing.

-Hey Kara, Maggie and I were thinking about catching a movie you wanna come with us?- I considered, was I lonely? _check,_ desperate for any human interaction? _check,_ did I want to ruin another date night for Maggie and Alex? _wrong._

-I feel like I really shouldn't intrude Alex, when was the last time you had a nice night out just the two of you?

-Kara…

-I’m not in the mood for going out I promise,- totally not lying right now, this is true 100% -you guys go out and have some fun.

I could hear her frowning through the phone, Rao she sure was worried; I mean yeah I guess I would be too if all she'd done for weeks is work/home routine, she's not winning this one though. 

-I'll go out with you guys next time I promise, in fact I'll even invite you over for dinner, can you believe my pastries are actually edible nowadays?

_*snort*_ aha I got you sis!

-I’m serious you know?

-Alright alright- the smile in her voice was perfectly clear, however I could still tell she was worried, what can you do, that's my big sister gotta love her.

-We’ll be coming over tomorrow Kara you better be ready, and by ready I mean you better have a plan b meal… Maggie wants vegan pizza but I'd rather eat your burnt cake thank you.

* _Laughter*_ , guess that's how being with someone you love feels like, the way my sis sounds when she's laughing with her girlfriend; warm, sweet, the way your heart dances when you're watching the sunset turn all those pretty colors.

-I’ll call you later Kara, I love you.

Alex's voice made me stop daydreaming, guess I can really go long after being alone for a while, my mind sure has become a dear friend, almost feels as if I'm talking to someone else.

-Ok sis catch you later, love you too.

I hung up and was left alone with my thoughts again. The cake was almost over, all that store frosting really helped tune down that bitter undertone, wonder what that was? Guess I'll try making something simpler for tomorrow night, is it too weird if just the three of us have dinner, no of course not, I'll try inviting Winn though, an apology dinner, that sure is what we need.

* * *

 

Morning at CatCo is always the same, people coming and going at full speed, Snapper yelling at even the smell of paper before he’s had his coffee, except he looks extra moody today, don't really want to know why so I decide to sneak out and see if there's anything worth scooping on the bulletin board.

 

_Small broadway in National city, bring your pets!_

 

No pets so…

 

_Is it in you? Well take it out it’s burning! New cooking academia._

 

… maybe I'll keep this one for later, is there nothing amazing and shining waiting to be revealed to world on this board?

 

_LCorp's brand new state of the art self sufficient street lamps, rumor says also perfectly environmentally friendly._

That’s something alright, there's also a headline about a rise on pet disappearances, maybe I should ask Winn to check on that later, mad or not work is work, who doesn't care about missing puppies come on?

I should call Lena and see if she's available for lunch, I'm not exactly eager to get on with the story, seriously how much is there to say about street lamps? It’s better than nothing though, plus I could use the company.

_Ring ring ring…_ voicemail, perhaps she's busy? I'll try a text.

 

**You.-** _Hey there business lady, heard something about some ecological lamps, care to share over some lunch? My treat._

 

I put my phone back in my jacket's pocket, I sure do love these secret little bags, they make me feel so _007_ , not like I need another secret job, but it's always nice to play spy, I'll go check on Snapper now since I can hear (more like _not_ hear) he’s calmed down.

-Hey there boss!- I smile at him not exactly waiting for one back but hoping it’ll lighten up the mood, calm my nerves.

-Danvers it was about time you showed up- he seemed stressed regardless of the two empty coffee cups that were sitting on his desk, his (too small for his face) glasses falling off due to sweat only helped me realize things weren’t exactly fine.

-I don’t know what you were doing and I don’t really care, you’re going to take care of the missing animals now.

-Excuse me?- I fixed my glasses in confusion -I did think about researching the disappearances, I do love animals and want to help all their owners who must be feeling so much despair right now- I started gesturing without noticing, a bit of anger in my voice started to rise at the same time Snapper removed his glasses. A smile… more like a _Snapper smile_ , not really there but you can pretend it is.

-Good; we’ll talk about our secret strategy tomorrow since it’s still not quite settled, get me as much info from the affected families as you can by morning so we can start.

I stood there a bit confused, I’m still not used to him being nice to me (if you can call that being nice), fixed my glasses again and nodded.

-Go away then I’m busy- the traces of that almost non-existing smile faded away as he looked down to mess with the many papers scattered on his desk; so many colors and types, some were handmade notes, others were nicely clean computer made, a compilation of animal photos…

-If you’re going to stand here all day I’ll get someone else to do the job Danvers and return you to your coffee girl position, your choice.

I jumped and stormed out of there, if there’s one thing I never want to see again is his face before his _first_ morning coffee.

I should probably check my phone, wow 3 texts and 2 missed phone calls let’s see, ok so Alex called must be about dinner, now texts, one from sis, one from Lena and the other one… blocked? weird. 

 

**Big Sis.-** _did you get the pizza or do I need to bring antacids?_

**You.-** _very funny and no, you’ll eat homemade and love it_

 

**Lena.-** _I would just LOVE to meet you Kara, it doesn't have to be about work though, but if we can’t help it come to my office around 2; I’ll take care of everything ;)_

**You.-** _alright see you in a bit! :D_

 

**Unknown.-** _Merry Ambiguous detrRIment ON DIlusion Dingus ITaly_

 

What exactly is this? it’s not like it makes any sense…I’ll ignore for now but let’s keep it for later just in case; I’ll get some dessert and then straight to LCorp, to Lena, I really like hanging out with her I’m so happy she’s on the news so often.

* * *

 

I arrived at Lena’s office and Jess let me in, she offered tea but I refused, seems like Lena is still a bit busy but the food will be here any minute so I should wait for both; I decide to look around her office, every bit of it it’s so much like her. Those big crystal windows that lead to the balcony, so much light comes through them, as clear and Lena’s heart no doubt, all her furniture so sharp edged and nicely combined, simple, classy; I walk around her big white sofa touching its perfect shape, this is her smart side, everything must be accurate, no random shapes, everything must fit just right. A chill goes down my spine, must be nice to be so organized I guess, it sure is good to have someone like Lena in my life…

-Hey there stranger!

I didn’t hear her walking in so I jumped startled, my glasses fell on the sofa, I decide to crouch and pick them up but so does she and we bump heads. I stand back up and start laughing, Lena flops on the sofa while saving my glasses, graceful as always; she dances my glasses between her fingers while crossing her legs.

-Want them back?- she smirks.

-I’d let you keep them… but yeah, I kinda need them- Lena extends the hand where she’s holding the glasses to me, but when I try to grab them she pulls me down onto the sofa with her free hand; I hear my glasses crashing somewhere near her desk while I feel her hands all over me.

-Lena stop it! This is embarrassing!- I started blushing, I couldn’t stop laughing either.

-Tickle punishment! you weren’t fast enough miss Danvers therefore you must _pay_.

I heard her voice get serious right there, not like I could pay attention, tickles sure are something, how can I feel them I wonder? 90% mental 10% physical is my theory; I try to push away Lena without using too much strength but she wouldn't give in… I have a better idea.

-Think fast miss Luthor!- I take one of the sofa’s cushion’s and strike Lena on the head with it, only strong enough to baffle her. She stops.

-I’ve been beat, such strength, such strategy, what capacity! I surrender Kara please, no more!- Lena rests the back of her hand on her forehead dramatically while posing her other hand on her chest… then she lost her balance.

-Ah!

Lena fell on top of me; her face was on my neck, I could feel her every breath, worked up traces of it warming my face, she was moving herself to face me. I could no longer tell where her hands were, they were all I could feel before, how curious; I can sense all of Lena’s weight on me, the way her belly pushes down on my own, the way her bare legs are intertwined with mine (did she really need to wear a skirt today?), the way her chest goes up and down as she breathes… in… out… in… out…

-…

I felt chills go down my spine again, except they didn’t stop there, they went up the back of my head and all the way down to my toes, Lena’s face is so close to my own, I’d never noticed before how full of light her eyes are, they yell open hearted and kind, they yell caring, they yell…

-Kara

Warmth grows in me, am I getting a fever?

-…Kara?

Lena is so pretty.

-Kara my skirt is stuck on your belt…I can’t stand up alone, we need to do it together.

I wonder if her hair is naturally this black and straight…so straight and shiny, plus it looks so soft to the touch maybe I can…

- _Kara!_ snap out if it what’s wrong?

-Wh-what is it? what’s happening?

Lena stares at me the way a mother looks at a kid who’s so obviously lying.

-Skirt, belt? Gimme a hand? Yes? Yes.

-Oh right, right…

Without thinking I grab Lena’s waist and bring us both to our feet, I’m feeling a little dizzy and confused, wasn’t I supposed to talk about some street lamps?

I look at Lena, she seems perplexed, a bit astonished… oh Rao did I give myself away? too much strength, oh no oh no…

-Damn Kara I knew you were strong but I never figured it was _this_ much, thanks for the lift- Lena smiled and winked at me, she nudged me with her elbow, it felt nice to see her smile at me…I feel a little weird right now though.

-We should probably get on with our lunch before it gets cold Kara, you can do the interview when we’re done eating, no need to spoil some good time with my girlfriend with work, let’s leave it for later.

-Yeah of course, let-let’s eat- I gave Lena a wholehearted smile, she always made me feel warm inside, this is why I didn’t want tea, she’s honestly all the tea I need to keep me warm.

-Thanks again for seeing me about this on such short notice Lena.

-But of course Kara!- she paused, reached out her hand and slid my forearm to take my hand, _warm._

_-_ What are friends for?


End file.
